The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a vertical-type memory device.
Higher integration of semiconductor devices is desired to satisfy demands for high-performance and low-cost electronic devices. In particular, the integration of memory devices can affect product prices. The integration density of typical two-dimensional (2D) or planar memory devices may be determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell. Thus, integration of the 2D or planar memory devices may be influenced by fine pattern technology used in the device. However, process equipment for increasing pattern fineness may be very expensive and therefore can set a practical limit on increasing integration density for 2D or planar memory devices.